


Oh Happy Day

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Siblings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jo's wedding day and her mother is being a mother while her sister intereferes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> Sorry this reads probably very rough. I was terribly blocked and writing this was like pulling teeth...

“Oh, mi hija, you look so beautiful!” Jo’s mother exclaimed as she hugged her oldest daughter tight, tears of happiness brimming her eyes. 

“Mom…”

“But she’s right! And the dress turned out amazing if I do say so myself,” her sister chimed in from behind where she was just fluffing out the skirts and giving the dress the final touches. 

Her sister was slowly making her way to around to the front, righting folds and decorations that were sitting perfectly already, brushing off invisible dust flakes, and straightening a perfectly ironed dress. 

“You!” Jo waited until her sister was in front of her before she reached out and slapped her on the arm lightly – more or less. 

“Hey! I’m just saying! Plus you do remember the state this thing was in when I first started on it, right. Took you long enough to decide to finally get married after all. It’s a wonder Mom still kept the dress around at all. We thought you’d end up the proverbial old cat lady of your neighbourhood for sure!”

“You two, it’s enough now!” Their mother intervened and stopped the sisterly quarrel before anything other than words could fly. Still her sister stuck out her tongue at Jo behind her mother’s back and Jo couldn’t help but shake her head and roll her eyes at her little sister’s antics. 

“And finally, finally he’s making an honourable woman out of you.” 

“Mom, please, not again. And just so you know it was I who asked him to get married.” 

“Oh, mi hija,” her mother exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Are you ever doing anything the traditional way?” 

“Mo-om!” 

“Ok, alright,” she sighed, “maybe I shouldn’t worry so much about the how and just be happy it’s happening at all.” 

“Thank you!” Jo said, hugging her mother when a knock sounded throughout the small room and the door was opened a crack. 

“You about ready, sis?” Jo’s brother’s voice sounded through the crack before his head came into view too. “I’m not sure your husband-to-be will be able to stand any more waiting. He seems nervous beyond belief already and looks like he’s about to spontaneously combust or something.” 

“She’s absolutely more than ready!” Her sister exclaimed before Jo had even opened her mouth to speak much less thought about an answer. 

Her mother stepped up to her and hugged her again, tighter than before. “I’m so happy for you,” she said for about the thousandth time that morning alone, squeezing her daughter impossibly tighter. Jo wiggled in her mother’s arms trying to breathe. “Now that you’re finally getting married we only need to talk about giving me grandchildren,” she whispered while slowly letting go. 

“Mo-om!” Jo whined. She had feared the topic of conversation would turn to children sooner rather than later after the wedding like she had seen with her brother and little sister, but she had hoped her mother would at least wait until her and Sean would officially be husband and wife. She had obviously been wrong…

“See you on the other side,” her sister murmured in passing as she followed their mother outside. 

“So, are you nervous?” Her brother asked coming fully into the room. 

Jo snorted, “Between those two, how would I’ve had time to be nervous?” 

“Right!” He grinned. Having grown up around them he knew full well the level of craziness the female family members were capable of. And heaven help if all three of them came together. 

“Ready to marry that attorney of yours?”

“Yes!”

“Good! But before you do that there’s a very excited little flower girl who wants to see you,” he told her. At the thought of her niece a wide smile spread across Jo’s face instantly and she made for the door. 

“Auntie Jojo!” A voice screamed before a force slammed into Jo’s legs. 

“Hey sweetie,” Jo greeted her softly, bending down and removing her arms from their death grip around her legs. Finally free, she kneeled down to her niece’s level. “It’s a very pretty dress your wearing today,” she told her smiling and her niece beamed up at her. 

“Mommy said it’s a special day. So I got to wear something special too,” she grinned widely, practically bouncing on her feet. 

“And you play a very important part today too.” 

“Yes,” she exclaimed waving the little basket full of flower petals around wildly, losing a handful of petals in the process. 

Soft music began to play in the next room and drifted through the air and Jo straightened. She took her brother’s proffered arm and together the little party started walking.

“I’m sorry Dad can’t be here.” 

“Me too. But you’re a pretty good stand-in,” Jo said smiling sadly. Her brother squeezed her arm before opening the last door between her and her future as a married woman. 

\---

Later that night, many hours after they were pronounced husband and wife, when the excitement of the day had died down a little and the newly weds weren’t constantly surrounded by other people the couple snuck outside into the cool evening air. 

Alone for the first time since they got up the morning before, Sean looked into his wife’s eyes. Wife, what a strange concept still. It would take some getting used to for the both of them. 

“How do you feel?” 

“I’m happy.” Jo’s eyes glittered brightly in the low light. 

“Even though you got a dress you didn’t want and a church you didn’t want and practically a whole wedding you didn’t want?” 

“Yes because you are here.” And after a moment she added, “And I thought you didn’t really want any of this either?” 

“I went along with everything because of you. But I’m happy and relieved that you are happy,” he said, a bright smile lighting up his features, “I was worried you wouldn’t feel this way.” 

“No need! I always knew I wouldn’t have a real say once I told my mother about our decision,” Jo laughed, “But I got you and in my book that’s more than making up for anything I might have preferred differently.” 

“I’m glad,” he leaned down to steal one more kiss. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Jo said before pressing her lips to his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry nobody seems to have names. I found myself too uncreative to imagine any... :/


End file.
